Devotion
by Mandy of the Amoeba
Summary: Just a little piece of reflection about Magenta and Riff's relationship.


A/N: So...I woke up in the middle of the night last night with this verse of Hunter's Kiss going through my head over and over. I decided it must be a sign that I should write a fic to it. So! Here it is! Written rather quickly, but I decided to go ahead and post it.

_

* * *

_

My life is not mine  
Like a dog or a wife  
He has taken his time  
He has taken my life.  
Rasputinta, "Hunter's Kiss"

Somewhere along the way, he had taken control of her. It hadn't been that way on Transexual; even though she would have obeyed him then, he had felt no need to be controlling. Perhaps it was because he had been in control of his own life then, not living underneath Frank N. Furter's rule. She had been free to do as she pleased, to associate with whomever she took a fancy to. While it may not have made her brother very happy, he never reprimanded her. He occupied himself with his studies and left her alone.

All that changed during their time on Earth. With each passing day, Riff was smothered more and more by Frank's command. Magenta wasn't as affected by the situation; it was not in her nature to harbor feelings of resentment as strongly as Riff did. Not only that, but it was not her work and research that was being exploited. Riff spent countless hours in the lab toiling over the creature for Frank, and he never received so much as a 'thank you' in return for his work. In fact, more often than not, he was beaten for the tiniest mistakes rather than appreciated for all the wonderful discoveries he made. And because Frank was royalty, there was absolutely nothing Riff could do in retaliation.

The only person he really could take his frustrations out on was his sister. She learned very quickly not to argue with him on Earth; doing so provoked his temper, a temper which he was forced to control around Frank but had no need to control around her. As long as she was obedient to him, he was generally loving towards her. Possessive, controlling, but loving nonetheless.

Once, Magenta had a tendency to be rather outspoken. She had never been afraid to speak her own opinions on a subject; she had been confident in herself, even as a member of what some might term lower class society on Transexual. Yes, she was a servant, but at least she was a royal servant, and she was her own woman. Now, she was no longer really in power; she could hold power over others, of course, over Columbia or any Earthling who might look at her strangely. She could still issue commands and give looks as cold as death when she needed to. But when it came to her brother...she was completely powerless against him. One look, one touch was all it took for him to rein her in if he ever thought she was starting to get out of line. She had never had the amount of self-control he did, so he became her control. He as good as owned her.

There was some small part of her that hated him for it. She hated the way he made her feel as though her opinions were so insignificant at times; he was the one who did all the planning, he was the one who made all the decisions. Although it was Frank who she was forced to call 'master', Riff Raff might as well have been her master, too. The power he held over her was almost frightening at times.

Yet, underneath that, she knew the only real reason he was even able to have that power over her was because she loved him, loved him more than any words between them could possibly convey. Deep down, she knew that he _needed_ to hold that power over her; she was the only part of his life that he really had any sort of control of. She was the only thing keeping the thread of his sanity from snapping completely in the face of their situation. So she never complained about his treatment of her, choosing instead to cherish the affection he showered her with when she obeyed him like a good little sister. She was as loyal to him as a pup is to its master; his power over her and and her devotion to him went hand in hand.

In the end, they both knew that they really only had each other to count on. And in the end, that was all that really mattered.


End file.
